A Moment's Reprieve
by camberly
Summary: Sora wakes up on the beach of Destiny Islands, but something just doesn't seem right. Sora/Riku One-Shot.


A cool breeze blew over Sora's cheek, the scent of the ocean tickling over his nose. There was something off with those sensations, something that the boy's mind was screaming mutely for him to notice but it just wasn't connecting.

Opening his eyes, Sora found himself on the beach. His clothing was covered in sand, the tiny grains coating his bare legs from where they had pressed against its uneven surface. He had fallen asleep there, it seemed, though he couldn't remember what he had been doing there in the first place. He couldn't help but feel that he was meant to be somewhere else. Somewhere where the waves weren't crashing against the shore in a melodic lullabye, where the wind didn't rustle through the trees like a silent samba in the night. But where else could Sora have been? This was his home. This is where he had always been.

Rubbing a hand over his face in an effort to push away the murkiness of his mind, Sora sat up, looking around a little more clearly. It was the same old island all right. Same old dock, same old fishes, same old trees overhanging the ocean, same old Riku lording over the night...

Riku...

Scrambling up to his feet, Sora dashed over to the protruding island that Riku had claimed as his own, always ready to prove his dominance against the other boys. Riku had always been stronger than them, it had always seemed kind of laughable how they would continue to challenge him, as if this time could be different. 'But it was different now.' The voice in Sora's head tried to tell him, though Sora could only vaguely here it. He didn't care about that. He had found Riku, though he couldn't remember why it was that he felt he had to look for him.

The silver haired youth was perched on the low hanging branch of a Paopu tree, staring out into the ocean waves. In the pale moonlight, his hair glowed like a halo of unearthy origins and Sora found his breath being taken away. Somehow, the very sight of his friend brought tears to his eyes, as though he were seeing him for the first time in ages, but that couldn't be true. He came to the island nearly every day; why would today feel any different?  
"It took you long enough." The velvety voice drifted back on the breeze to Sora's ears, making the cinnamon haired boy start, drawn back to reality from his internal thoughts.

"I must have fallen asleep." Sora offered as an excuse as he stepped closer to the tree, resting his hands against the branch as he leaned forward. "So I was supposed to meet you then? Were you waiting long?"

Riku laughed as he flashed Sora a look with those green emerald eyes, dancing with amusement. "Come on now. Don't tell me you forgot about our little promise already." He goaded the other on as he turned around on the branch to face the shorter boy.

Crap. Sora's face went blank as he tried desperately to remember what it could be, before just deciding to bluff it. "Of course I didn't forget." He lied, moving to settle down on the tree branch beside Riku. "But maybe you better remind me so I'm sure we're thinking the same thing."

It was obvious Riku saw through Sora's lie, but rather than getting angry, as the cinnamon haired boy was sure he would, he just smiled, leaning in close to the other. "Tonight, you promised to be mine."

The words were whispered, the silver haired boy's lips brushing against his ear like a butterfly's wing against a flower petal and the barely there touch made Sora shiver before he realised just what Riku meant. "What?" Throwing his body back away from Riku's face, his mouth, his lips, Sora ended up falling off the branch entirely, just narrowly missing the edge of the cliff face as he fell to the grass below. "I didn't!" He protested loudly, his cheeks surely ready to burst into flames from the heat he was feeling.

"Now you're hurting my feelings." Riku told him, in a chiding tone, sliding smoothly from the branch to sit on top of Sora, effectively pinning him to the ground. "After all, you were the one who came here looking for me. Do I need to help you jog your memory?" His silver hair fell over his face, framing it like an angel. An impossibly beautiful angel who was making the brunette think all together not innocent thoughts as he perched on his stomach.

Those lips descended closer and Sora could feel himself leaning forward, up, trying to meet that warm mouth all on his own.

Riku grinned, stopping mere centimetres away from Sora. "See? You do remember. Why fight me when you know its what we both want?" And just like that, he closed the distance, pressing his lips back against Sora's in a warm kiss.

The velvet touch of Riku's lips against his own set the brunette alive, shifting under the weight of the larger boy as his arms came up, grabbing at the others bare arms to hold him closer against him, the craving of the silver haired boy's touch overwhelming. It felt familiar, like a memory, or a dream, not as if he were really there, and as Riku's hands started to drift, as Sora's clothing was undone, and the swift digits moved over bare skin, fuel just added to the fire.

The lips left his, moving down to follow the same path as the fingers, flicking out over sensitive areas that Sora didn't even know exist. But still it wasn't enough. Arching, the cinnamon haired boy grasped onto Riku's shoulders, pushing him down, closer to his need, desperate for some attention. All around him, the world was spinning, colours melting into each other, the roar of the ocean getting louder as if it were all in his head, as if he were drowning in it. Riku got the hint quickly enough, mouth enveloping the other in a hot, moist heat that set his nerves on fire, pleasure washing over him. He was so close, and yet the more the silver haired boys mouth worked, the further away release felt. The smell of the ocean was fading, instead a dusty smell burned his nostrils. Shaking his head, he tried to concentrate again, ignoring the fact that the clear starry sky had suddenly filled with trees and a blinding light was striking the side of his face. It wasn't important. All that mattered was himself, and Riku and the magic they were making that night, there on the island, overlooking the ocean. Sora could see the silver head bobbing in the darkness again, feel the pleasure curl his toes. It was amazing, breathtaking. The sound of pans clattering, of people conversing threatened to draw Sora out of it again, drawing his attention away from the probing fingers that stroked over his rear, pressing within him to draw a groan out of the cinnamon haired boy. Suddenly the distractions didn't seen so bad, as the fingers struck a place within him and sent the boy arching sharply, and release seemed so close, Sora could almost taste it. Thrusting down between his friend's mouth and fingers, Sora brought a hand up to his mouth to stifle his moans which were now ringing in his ears.  
"Rise and shine! A-Hyuck"

The world of Destiny Islands vanished instantly, Riku's talented mouth and hands gone, leaving Sora with a horrible problem, a cry of frustration escaping his lips as he looked up at Goofy's face, hanging over him. "Breakfast is almost ready so you better hurry, sleepyhead!"

A dream. He hadn't found Riku at all, it was all just a disant memory, of a life that seemed almost surreal at this point. As they prepared to leave their makeshift camp that morning, Sora was filled with renewed determination to find Riku. He had to pay him back for so many long unsatisfied nights after all. 


End file.
